Wings Of an Angel
by Sacred Nightmare
Summary: What if Clark had a sister?


Title: Wings Of An Angel  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe. For violence, (Well, duh! rolls eyes) And for some romance later on. Nothing extreme though.  
  
Category: Drama/Romance  
  
Summary: What if Clark had a sister?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT own Smallville or any of the characters. The WB and all those other people do. I only own all the people you don't recognize. (Note: The first part all the way to the part with the three arrows thingy's, these () is taken from the Smallville book, "Dragon" by Alan Grant. So all the way down to the arrows is his work I take no credit whatsoever, it's all his.) But everything that is under the arrows is mine (Which isn't very much, sorry.) So yeah, theirs my disclaimer.  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's me! I've decided to take a little bit of a break from writing "The Outsiders," fics so I decided to do one on Smallville. (BTW Tom Welling is SUPER HOTT!) Sorry if this sux, if it does let me know (But be kind please.) This is just an idea, so if you guys like it...review and tell me to get it on with.  
  
Chapter 1: The Meteor Shower  
  
Jonathan and Martha Kent giggled like teenagers as they headed out of town in their pickup truck. They'd loaded the four-by-four with a week's supplies, and waved to the celebrating townsfolk as they headed out on the narrow back road that would take them home.  
  
Farming wasn't an easy life, but it was the life they wanted, the future they'd chosen from all the opportunities open to them. Only one thing was lacking, only one prayer remained to be answered.  
  
They both desperately wanted a child. But, seemingly, that desire was denied to them.  
  
"Jonathan-look!"  
  
Martha leaned forward, craning her neck to get a better view through the windshield. High above, lines of fire and trailing smoke had appeared in the sky.  
  
Jonathan followed her gaze. His first thought was that it was an airplane in difficulty. But surely a plane wouldn't have disintegrated into to so many pieces? And surely they couldn't all have caught fire?  
  
A blazing meteor the size of a football streaked a hundred feet above their heads, surprising Jonathan so he almost lost control of the vehicle. The object was heading back the way they'd just come. To town.  
  
Than the air was full of them, an impossible tapestry of burning, smoking threads. Through the open cab windows the Kents could smell scorched air and sulfurous fumes.  
  
Suddenly, something flashed straight across the road in front of them, spitting flame and foul black smoke. There was a noise like a bomb exploding as it smashed down into a cornfield. Blast waves shit out to engulf the car.  
  
Jonathan braked and spun the steeling wheel, but it was too little, too late. The pickup lurched violently across the road, sliding onto its side as it left the road and hit the field. It shuddered and shook as the four- wheel drive struggled to find purchase on the lose soil, then rolled over onto its roof.  
  
Dazed and bewildered, wondering if this was the end of the world or merely the outbreak of war, Jonathan and Martha hung upside down in their seats, held securely by their safety belts. Martha stared out of the cracked windshield, unable to believe her eyes.  
  
A child, naked and unafraid, stared back at her.  
  
Frantically, the Kents fought their way free. As Martha stooped to comfort the child, Jonathan raced into the field of the flattened corn. There might be others their, survivors of whatever disaster had just befallen.

Martha grabbed the boy and pulled him close. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone, something, something partially human, a small child maybe, run into the nearby cornfield and out of sight.  
  
What was that? She asked herself.  
  
Quickly, she shoved it from her mind and focused her attention on the child in front of her. Pulling the young boy closer to her chest, she talked softly, comforting the child with her words.  
  
Five minutes passed by when Martha saw Jonathan emerge from the cornfield. He gave her a stricken look, shaking his head. He didn't find any survivors.  
  
While the Kents slowly headed into town, Martha couldn't help thinking about the small...thing she saw just moments earlier. It wasn't even human. Could it have possible have been with this child?  
  
Shaking her head, she pushed the thought aside. There were bigger things to worry about now. There was no need to dwell on something as unimportant as that. It was just her imagination. Or was it?

Well what did ya think? This is my first time writing in third person. So I really want feedback on if its good, and if it is I'll continue for you all. So review! .... Please? Sux I know, sorry. ='(


End file.
